We are one
by Devotion09
Summary: Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, first chapters are going to be quite short but I'll try to make them longer. I don't know why but I just love writing Michael/Nikita/Owen stories. Just so nobody get's their hopes up, I will not hook up Nikita and Owen. **

**And I don't own Nikita, I am not that lucky**

„Nikita I need you on this mission. " Ryan showed her the intel, „One of the rouge agents plans on selling all the information about Division and his former mission. We can't let this happen. Owen is already briefed and on hold till you're ready."

She is still not used to working for Division and t be honest wasn't so happy about it either. But she didn't have much of a choice because she promised Ryan and he already risked a lot for her. Also, she knew that if she walked away she'd feel guilty, that was her once. Nevertheless all she wanted is for it to end as soon as possible.

"Okay, we're going to be ready in an hour." She pointed to her and Michael.

Right before they left, Ryan stopped them. "Um, Michael is not necessary on this mission."

"Excuse me?"He scowled

"Ryan, I told you that he and I come in package. I learned the hard way that there is only our mission." She pointed out and quickly and briefly smiled at Michael who was already smiling.

"Besides, why is Owen going?"Michael asked

"He knows a lot about this guy that plans on buying the intel, he already bought weapons from him a long time ago and also I need this to be short and with no mistakes. Strictly by the book. We can't afford anything with situation like this one." Murmured Ryan

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nikita asked a little bit angry.

"Look, I know that you two are the best of the best..."Ryan started

"Yeah, so what's the problem then?"Interrupted Michael

"Separate." he finished his sentence

"You are kidding right?"she asked him

"Not in the least. I'm not saying that you don't make a good team. You really do, I've never seen two persons that are in sync so much, but you tend to make a big scandal. That was good before, but now we really need to keep it quiet because, Nikita, we still don't exist. Also you put each other's safety and everything else first except the mission..." Nikita wanted to argue but he cut her off and continued, " I get it, you lived like that for quite a while but it's about saving all these lives now. Not just yours. So, please, humor me and go with Owen. Michael can keep track of everything from here." he looked questioningly and felt a little bit frightened.

Nikita glared at him.

"He is right." finally, Michael spoke.

"What? Do you even know what's the approach?" she asked him and when he just looked at her completely confused, " Owen and I are supposed to be a married couple that sells weapons and wants to make a deal with him. Then when we get a chance and we're in the same room with the agent and the dealer we kill them all."

"Okay, but its one night and it is al make believe." Michael told her

"To access the private meetings you have to gain his trust, so it is predicted to last one week." Interjected Ryan

"A week!?" they said at once.

"I'm sorry Ryan, that's not happening." said Nikita

Then Michael noticed that they're being irrational because of their feelings.

"Nikita..."he put his hand on her back to calm her then when she looked in to his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. He was giving her his blessing, you could say. Even though, she still had a bad feeling about this mission.

" Fine, but you better be on the other side of the line the whole time." She gave up

"You know I will." He hugged her with one hand.

"Great. Jet leaves in two hours, more or less. Come here earlier so we can go over the final details." Ryan said, relieved. He honestly thought that one of them is going to shoot him.

Michael and Nikita nodded and left.

**Reviews are love :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. It's short, I know, but I really don't have time because of school. Still I want to write the story while I have the idea.**

**Thaaaank you for the reviews!**

They drove home in silence. Only when Nikita started packing the silence was broken.

"Are we really like that?"She asked

"It's possible." He laughed, "But I'm still not fond of the idea that I am not going with you." He putted her guns in the bag along with the ammo while she was going through planned event so she can choose proper clothes.

"So first contact is at some gala event and the second last at some fancy restaurant where all of his men work. I am not going on that one, 'cause the agent is probably going to be there so we can't risk exposure. At least that one dress less. You'll have to help me pick one." she informed him

"Okay, show them to me." He sat on the chair.

She nodded and picked 4 dresses from the closet. He basically liked all of them but eventually they narrowed it down to just two.

"Come on, Michael. I can't wear both. Which one?" she was standing in her underwear with black and red dress in her hands feeling a little bit frustrated.

"You are beautiful in every one of them. Just take one." He said.

"Fine. Then I'm going with the red one." She let go of the black one.

Michael looked at the dress one more time and noticed that it's a tiny bit too revealing.

"Take the black one. "He said quickly and then pointed at the red dress "That stunning you can be just for me." And then he smiled. She rolled her eyes at that comment and put the black one in the suitcase.

She went over to him and sat in his lap and he immediately embraced her.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine without me?" she lowered herself so she can kiss his neck. His breathing became shallow. She left a trail of kisses along his neck then she started to kiss his jaw and his grip on her hips was showing how affected he was. He smiled and looked in to her eyes when she stopped to get an answer. He wanted to make sure she was thinking the same thing.

"I have to go in 20 twenty minutes." She said quietly just barely touching his lips while speaking.

"A lot can happen in 20 minutes." he said quickly and shifted his head to the left side. Automatically, she caught his lips with hers. There is usually a transition from sweet and loving kisses to the passionate ones but now, they were out of time.

His hand were everywhere, while hers where busy in his hair. He gripped her waist, put one hand at the back of her neck and got up with her still kissing her. He lowered her on the bed and took all his clothes of except the boxers. Slowly, he started kissing her stomach all the way to the in between of her breast. He moved his tongue rapidly across her neck and finally he captured her lips with his. Nikita was completely lost in his kisses. Right when things got real hot, a phone rang and hands that were just about to remove his boxers, went for the phone.

"Ignore it." He stopped her hand. She put that hand on his cheek and smirked against his lips.

But then Ryan's voice filled the room through the answering machine.

"Nikita, where are you? Owen is already here. Call me."

Michael growled in to her hair when their kiss was, again, interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another one hahaha. There is more but I broke two of my fingers so it started to hurt in the middle of it. And I apologise for the grammar mistakes , English is not my native language. **

**A biiig thanks to all of you who reviewed! :DDD**

„I think we should get going." she said.

"I know." he came off her and she got up too. They got dressed in a record time and were about to leave the room when she stopped him by taking his hand. Just so she lights the mood up again, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He put one hand on her cheek and the other one on her back not giving her a chance to slip out of his arms. She surrenders for a couple of seconds but when she felt that they were losing themselves in each other again she broke the kiss.

"Ryan is going to get mad." she touched her lips that were a little bit swelling.

"Yeah." he said out of breath while taking her suitcase.

"Go ahead and take them in the car, I'll be right behind you." she said and went to the bathroom.

He put the suitcases in the trunk and when she got out of the house he opened the door of the car for her.

"I am going to miss you, you know." he said to her before she got in.

"I'm going to miss you too. Still, not sure how I'm going to sleep alone." she smiled at him and he hugged her.

They drove to Division where Sonya directed them to the roof where Owen and Ryan were. Ryan stood eagerly playing with keys while Owen was completely relaxed, doing something on the tablet.

"Finally!" Ryan threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"Here is mine tablet. You can check out the house and the place where the gala is going to be."Owen handed it to Nikita.

"Thank you." she smiled at him

"Jet is ready." pilot yelled

Owen took the bags and got in.

"Call me when you land."Michael took her hand.

"I will." she kissed him quickly and got in.

Just as the jet took off, they both knew that it's going to be a long week.

Owen and Nikita didn't talk much during the flight. Nikita was going through the info _again, _mostly looking at the house that they are going to be in. Owen was sleeping, he almost didn't notice when they landed. The thing that was making Nikita happy is that they are going to have time to prepare. Even though, the Gala is already tonight.

In middle of driving to the safe house her phone rang.

"Sean is driving me insane!"Yelled Alex

"Hello to you, too, Alex." responded sarcastically Nikita

"For a couple of days now, we are fighting over the smallest things. For example, today he was drinking a juice and retuned the empty carton back in the fridge. I mean who does that!" she continued ignoring Nikita's response.

Nikita started to laugh so hard.

"That's not funny! He is lucky I didn't shoot him."

"What's really bothering you, Alex? It certainly is not completely Sean's fault." she asked

"It's nothing."

"Alex..." Nikita encouraged her

"It's just... I don't know what to do with myself." she started

"What do you mean?"Alex confused her

"Well, maybe because I am sitting in this damn house all the time doing nothing while you and the guys are going on missions and catching bad guys. I know. It's because everybody knows about me now. But it is frustrating!" she sighed.

"There are going to be missions that you are going to be able to go. I can't say I'm not concerned. You should be happy about not having anything on your plate to deal with."

"I have anxiety.'' she joked and continued, ''I am just not used to it. Poor Sean, I've been taking it all out on him, haven't I?" she laughed

"Yeah, a little bit. But that's what they're for. I am sure he understands."

"Anyway, I saw Michael at Division, where are you?" Alex asked

"I am on my way to a safe house with Owen. Long story short, we stumbled on another rouge agent who wants to expose us." she said.

"Oh. Why isn't Michael there with you? I thought you two do missions together." confusedly asked Alex

"Ask Ryan." she answered with a hint of the previous frustration

"What?''

Car stopped.

"Look, Alex, we arrived, talk to you later." she hung up.

**Another chapter should be up next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This was long finished but I wasn't home to upload it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Thank you for the reviews! :D**

When they entered the house and dropped their bags, Owen finally spoke.

"I can see you're not too happy about going with me here, not Michael. "He took her bags and went upstairs with her right behind him.

"It has nothing to do with you. True, I would prefer to be with Michael here, but my anger is directed to Ryan." she explained

"Oh. Are we still going by your rules or do I have any say in this?" he smiled

She laughed "No. My way only."

"I thought so." he chuckled as he opened the door of the master bedroom. He assumed she wanted that room.

Nikita's smile faded.

"There has to be some mistake." she said looking at the double bed in the middle of the room. He put her bags down and went through the info on the house on the tablet.

"There is kitchen, living room, two bathrooms – one downstairs one here," he pointed at the extra door in the room, " oh, there are two bedrooms." he pointed out and they went to that one.

They just saw a huge table with chairs and a closet, when they opened the door to that supposed bedroom. There was no bed. She was breathing rapidly, showing Owen that she is upset.

"Hey it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch." he tried to calm her down.

She really didn't know why was she getting all upset about it, maybe it's that time in the month. But all she wanted to is break something.

"I'm calling Ryan." she went out f the room to get the tablet with Owen following her.

Michael answered to the video call: _"Nikita? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah," she smiled at him, not really convincing," put Ryan on the line, please."

_"I'm here."_ Ryan popped on the screen

"Why is in this house only one bedroom with the double bed?" she asked

_"What?"_ Michael interfered

_"In case the dealer what's to do a house visit you should be convincing. Besides, Nikita, you can separate the bed. It's two in one."_ he said completely calm

"What do you mean?" asked Owen looking at the bed confusingly

_"Take the sheet of and you'll see the cut between two beds. You just pull them from one another." _he explained.

Owen removed the sheet and both of them saw the little space in the middle. They were both little relieved.

_"You better." _mumbled Michael which caused Nikita to smile.

They didn't talk much after jus few details and the call ended.

''So are we going to put the equipment in the extra bedroom or here in the living room?'' he took the bags with the weapons and everything else.

"I think the bedroom is a better choice. It would be better to have it at your fingertips but if someone comes over we don't want weapons spread all over the kitchen table." said Nikita

"Spear bedroom it is." he went to put the bags there while Nikita separated the bed and unpacked. She took her ring of and hung it on a necklace around her neck. It was founded practical by her and her theory was: 'it's always next to my heart'.

"Hey, Owen do you want something to eat?"she yelled from the hallway.

''Sure. Call me when it's done.'' he yelled back

She went down and started making the wedge salad. She was thinking about what she and Michael would do if he was here. It would most certainly be different than this. Maybe he would've have helped her with cooking. Although, they would have ended up on the couch or in the bed, rather than eating.

Meanwhile in Division, Michael was helping Birkoff with the surveillance and tracking other rouge agents.

''Why are main street your priorities?'' asked Michael

''Mikey, nothing is a priority. This is facial recon, which means every street is a priority, it's searching for a match on every camera that exists.'' Birkoff explained

"Right. You got airports and stations covered?'' he interrupted him again

"Seriously? Who do you think you're talking to? This is not my first rodeo." Birkoff rolled his eyes in annoyance

Michael nodded and there was a silence for a few minutes.

"So how are things with you and Sonya?''

"I thought that Nikita was the only one prying in to my personal life. I can see that you are really bored when she is not around. Why don't you go home and get some sleep since you have an opportunity to do so. That doesn't happen often.'' suggested Birkoff

''I am more useful here.'' he rejected

''Not really. Go and bother Alex or Sean then. Wait, that's not such a good idea. They went off somewhere together. I can think of the few things they are probably doing.'' Birkoff winked

Michael rolled his eyes at the comment. Thinking how Birkoff probably knew every time Nikita and he had to 'release some tension'.

"I am going home." he finally said.

"Good. Get some sleep for both of us." waved Birkoff at him

"You should get things done with Sonya already." yelled Michael when leaving the room.

He sat in the car and drove home. He wasn't really that tired but there was nothing interesting to do, so he gave up and went to bed. It was strange for him to sleep in an empty bed. Her scent on her side of the bed was still steady and that helped a little.

**Next chapter will be up on Friday when new Nikita episode comes out. I am so excited! **

**Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is new chapter. I know, I know it's short, again. But I promise you the next one is going to be long. **

**THANK YOU for reviewing it means a lot.**

''Owen!" she yelled from the kitchen and he was down in a couple of seconds.

"Uh, that looks really good!" he sat down on the other side of the counter, opposite of her.

"Do you want something to drink?" she opened the fridge

"Is there any beer?" he asked

"Yeah, I don't know if it's good, but here." she handed it to him

"Thank you." they started to eat.

There was silence at first. Only thing you could hear was the clock on the wall.

"This is so delicious!" he commented with his mouth full. She just smiled as a response. She was aware that she could cook really well.

"So you are engaged?" he asked just to break the coming silence

"Yes." she looked at him with the expression full of guilt because she did not tell him, yet.

"You could've said something. I had to find out from Birkoff."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's not like we had time to talk about personal stuff. " she took the leftovers from her plate and put them in the fridge.

"True. I will not ask you to tell me how it happened and share all the feelings. But I do want to see the ring." he said

She pulled her necklace out, took it off and handed him the ring.

"It's really nice, I gotta say." he returned it to her

"So the gala is in, what, three hours?" she looked at the clock

"More of less, yeah." he responded looking at his watch

"Let's start getting ready, then. Take everything we need and put it in the bedroom." she suggested

"Fine with me." he got up and went with her

She took one gun and a black knife that she got from Michael as gift because the last one he gave her burnt in the first safe house. Owen had his stuff already prepared.

"I'll go take a shower. In case you want to, you have another bathroom downstairs." she went in the bedroom.

When she was alone with her thoughts in that shower, she felt an adrenalin rush. The need for the fight and that all consuming feeling when she does a good thing where making her heart race even more. That old spark she had on the beginning of the journey lighted a little bit. She almost forgot how it all felt.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost didn't hear Owen yelling.

"Nikita, you do realise that the limo is going to be here in a less than an hour and a half."

"I'll be right out." she yelled back and quickly got out of the shower.

She wrapped the towel around her and sat in front of the mirror so she can put on some make up.

I took her some time to figure out what is she going to do with it but at last she just went with black eye shadow, mascara and light red lipstick.

"Owen! Bring me my dress, it's on the couch. I forgot to bring it up." she peeked from the door and yelled.

In matter of seconds he was up with her dress.

"It's like I am looking at the different person." she commented and gave her the dress.

"A compliment." she laughed, "work on them, really." she closed the door right in front of him

She put her gun on her thigh under the dress along with the knife and she had a small knife in the heel of her shoe. When she put her dress on she went downstairs where she found Owen in front of the mirror trying to make a tie.

"Let me help you with that." she said and he turned around to face her.

She did the tie in record time.

They heard the limo park outside so they went out. Inside of the limo were a laptop, comm and invitations. When she opened the laptop, Birkoff and Michael with Ryan behind them appeared on the screen.

"You know what to do. Today it's important to make contact. Nothing more." Ryan said.

Owen and Nikita nodded.

"On the other side of this line will be me and Birkoff, Ryan has some work to do." said Michael

"Birkoff, do you have visual in the hall?" asked Owen

"Please, who do you think you're talking to." smirked Birkoff

"Don't worry, we'll have our eyes on you the whole time." said Michael with a hint of a threat which made Nikita smile.

"We are here." the driver interrupted them

"Owen, Nikita, good luck." Ryan said quickly and the video feed was gone.

**Next one should be up soon. **

**Reviews are love ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I always say I'll update it with the episode but I end up updating day before so sorry about that. I tried to make it as long as I could. Sorry for the mistakes and THANK YOU for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

They turned on their comms and entered.

"Michael?" said Nikita

_"Yeah, I'm here."_ he answered her unsaid question

"I see Marcus." Owen pointed at the bar and Nikita nodded. They approached the bar and Nikita sat at the chair. Marcus was surprised when he saw Owen.

"Mr. Elliot, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" said Marcus.

"A a matter of fact, we came to talk to you. Your services are needed. " Owen said politely and calmly as possible. Like it was nothing strange even though it was a long time ago from his last purchase.

"Alright. I just finished with one transaction. Some guy who claims to be some kind of an agent sold me information about a secret black ops group. I can't wait to come home and read all about it." Marcus smiled contentedly. Owen and Nikita flinched.

_"Am I hearing this right? He already sold it?" _said Michael

Just so they don't look suspicious they laughed a little bit too fake. Marcus raised his eyebrow and took a sip from his whiskey.

"Owen, you haven't mentioned that you have a partner the last few times when we talked business." Marcus reached out to Nikita. She accepted it, but when she saw her ring flashing on her finger, she felt a little twinge in her heart because she missed Michael here.

"I didn't think it was relevant." said Owen

Marcus sighed "Now, how can I help you?" he was still looking at Nikita

"We have a list of, khm, equipment we need. The amount is not important; just make it as soon as possible. "smiled Nikita

"That is not a problem. How does the day after tomorrow sound? We can talk more over the dinner tomorrow?" Marcus suggested.

_"Nikita, do what he says. Then try to get the tablet during the transaction, I assume you'll be in his room. Accept the deal."_ said Ryan

_"What if he sells it to the highest bidder by then."_ said Michael like he was reading Nikita's thoughts.

_"Do you have a better idea?"_ asked Ryan.

There was a moment of silence.

_"It's really important for you not to blow your cover. Accept it." _continued Ryan

"And?" Marcus looked at them suspiciously

"That would be great." Nikita smiled at him

"The guy with the tablet will also be with us at dinner so I can give him the other half of his money. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked them like they weren't negotiating illegal business.

"There is no problem." answered Owen and showing the waiter to fill in his drink.

"Great. Now if you don't mind I am going to dance with that lady." he pointed at the woman in blue dress winking at him, "Do you mind watching over my drink?"He asked then. Nikita and Owen just smiled and nodded.

"I am going to go fresh up. Watch my drink too." she said and went for the bathroom. On the half way there she saw a door that led to a hallway in which was Marcus' room. She had an idea.

_"Nikita, what are you doing?"_ Michael caught her standing in front of the door.

"He is in the room 106, right? I could just go in there and grab the tablet." she said

_"That's too risky. He has two guards in front of the door and two inside. Four more will come if there is a breach. You can't do this by yourself." _Michael tried to change her mind. Even though he already knew that is a really hard thing to do.

"Look, I'll go in quietly. This way we'll be done with the mission right away." she said

_"Let her do it if she thinks she can do it." _Ryan's voice was quiet but Nikita could hear him.

_"No. It's too dangerous." M_ichael hissed. Clearly nobody understood him around here. He would let her do something like that if he was right there beside her but her doing it solo was not an option.ž

"_I give up."_ Ryan was out of it immediately. He already provoked Michael once in this week. That was enough for one year.

_"Why are you undermining her, she has done a lot of tricky and risky stuff that were more dangerous than this before you were here." _commented Owen who was still at the bar with Marcus, but he was following the discussion.

_"This is none of your business, Owen." _Michael growled

"_It is, actually, my business. I am here on the field with her, not you. I think that gives me a right to vote." _Owen said

"_We are talking about her safety here."_ Michael grabbed Birkoff's redbull can and crushed it.

"Oh for the love of god." Nikita interrupted them and took out her com.

_"Nikita? Nikita!" _Michael yelled.

"I think she put you on mute." provoked Owen

_"Owen, I swear to god, if you don't stop her and she gets hurt, that will be the end of you." threatened Michael._

_"I am sorry, but that's her call. You should know that there is no point of stopping her now." Owen refused_

_"You are good for nothing." _hissed Michael

_"Keep talking like that and I'll have to put you on mute too_." mumbled Owen

_"What did you say?" _

_"Nothing." _Owen smirked and switched his attention back to Marcus

Nikita went through the hallway and stopped when she got to the guards.

"Hey guys, do you know where is the restroom around here?" she acted drunk. They looked at her suspiciously and then she made her move. She was able to disable one guard but the other one was giving her trouble. The other two from the inside heard what was going on so they came out, too. The thing that caught her eye was the rouge agent trying to escape with his tablet. She moved pass the guards for a second, long enough to stop him. Then, she took his tablet roughly from him. He fell on the ground because of her quick hit on the head.

When she turned around she heard gunfire. Moment later, she felt pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she saw that bullet went through the tablet and ended up hitting her.

"_Was that a gunshot?!" _Michael practically screamed

"_Owen, are you there?" asked Ryan_

And then there were another four gunshots before she fell on the ground.

Michael got off his chair and started walking up and down the room, a little bit shaking.

"I'm trying to het visual. Give me a sec." Birkoff started typing nervously, worried about his friend.

Only two times in his whole life, Michael was this worried: when Owen called to say that Nikita is going after the guardian alone and when Brandt grabbed Nikita. Both times, only the worst possible outcomes were forming in his mind.

"Okay what do we have here." An image of the hallway appeared on the screen.

"So there are four guards on the floor with, what seems to be , a rouge agent and there is another puddle of blood with no body." commented Ryan while Michael was focusing on that blood trying to find some indicator that that's not Nikita's. His heart was racing and this bad feeling came over him.

"Please be Owen's." he whispered

Birkoff just smirked.

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys no new chapter this week or the next one. I really have to study and it's Christmas time so it's impossible for me to get free time. I am really sorry. But I promise that the ****final **** chapter is going to be really long and it should be up right after Christmas.**

**HUGE thank you for the reviews!**

**Also, you can tell me in the reviews if you want something to be written and I could put it in as best as I can. **

**Anyways, happy holidays! Hope every one gets some rest from school and enjoys the time with family :D**

**With love, **

**Lo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year and here is the final chapter! Thank you for your reviews and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Owen carried Nikita in quick step, feeling guilty because he should've listened Michael and try to stop her. Good thing was that no one noticed them and their limo was right outside.

On the car ride home he felt her body getting cold so he tried to warm her up by moving his hands rapidly along her arms though keeping the pressure on her wound.

"Please don't die on me. Michael will kill me." he whispered in her ear.

When they finally arrived in the safe house, he put her on the couch and prepared the counter so he can place her there. There weren't many things on so he just threw it all in one quick move. Then, carefully, he placed her on the counter lowering down to prepare her for what's about to happen.

"I'm going to take the bullet out and stitch you up. So you can have morphine when I'm finished, I'll use very little of it. Go to a happy place, please." saying that, he begun.

Someone would've thought that the constant ringing of his and hers phone flashing with Michael's name would've bother him or distract him. On the contrary, that's what kept him focused and with the thought that there are people in this world who are going to need this woman, being one of them helped too.

It didn't take him long to finish. He washed his hands and drank a glass of water to clam himself but playing with his phone didn't help, at all. Avoiding facing Michael was the only thing he was thinking of. But, as soon as he saw her take deep breaths, he felt relaxed because she was getting better real quick and now he can call Michael with good and bad news.

Michael was still at Division, ready to leave for a flight to see what's going on, when his phone rang.

With shaky hands, he answered: "What the hell happened?"

_"She got shot trying to take the tablet from the agent. I got there in time, took care of her and now she is just unconscious.''_ Owen blurted

Michael could swear his heart stopped for a couple of seconds. She got _shot_. She _is hurt_.

"What did I tell you?! How stupid could you have been?! I told you that was too risky. Get her here right now!" sudden anger came over Michael.

_"I know, I know, but she is going to be fine."_ Owen said

"She could've died!" Michael was pacing, "I am going to kill you." he finished. Birkoff, who was beside him, grabbed his arm.

"Dude, calm down. She'll be fine."

Michael looked at the friendly hand on his arm and composed himself.

"Just bring her to me as soon as she wakes up." he said in more steady voice.

"Will do." Owen hung up.

The adrenalin rush was coming off which made him feel tired. Not sure if it's a good idea he went to sleep on the couch.

Nikita was partly awake now. Not finding the strength to open her eyes, she stayed in her peaceful dream. Although, her dream was constantly disturbed by the pain in her abdomen. When she remembered what happened, her eyes opened suddenly in fear only to see that she is in the kitchen of her safe house. The sun was up and there were quiet little snores coming from the couch. She wanted to get up; she tried and hissed in pain. Bad thing was, she knocked a glass of water and woken Owen up.

He was alarmed and immediately on his feet.

"And you say I'm a bad patient'' he commented

"Guess the roles have changed.'' he joked

"How do you feel?" he was, now, worried again.

"Like I've been shot." she smiled trying to make herself comfortable but still not able to move.

"You sure are humoristic for someone who was recently shot." he smiled back

"It's my defence mechanism." she fell back on her back

"Yeah. We have to go in like an hour or two 'cause Michael is freaking out. Now sleep while I take care of our stuff." he commanded and when she actually obeyed the order made Owen stop and look in surprise at her. He was ready to argue with her.

Also he then remembered that they have a dinner with Marcus that he has to cancel so he called him up.

_"Hello?" _Marcus answered

"It's Owen Elliot; I have to cancel our appointment."

"_Oh hello Mr. Elliot and why is that?"_

"The man I trusted with my money robbed us. It'll take some time to make up for that loss." Owen lied, trying to sound as angry as he could to be more believable.

"_That is such a shame. You now know to never trust anyone with your belongings. Not even your wife."_ Marcus laughed a bit

"Right. Till the next time then." Owen said

_"Anytime Mr. Elliot." _and the call ended

He then went to pack their staff. It took him about a half of an hour. Probably because they haven't really unpacked.

When the limo arrived, their driver put their bags in the trunk while Owen carried Nikita who he gave more morphine to keep her asleep. Unfortunately, when they hit some kind of a bump in the road she was immediately awake. Clearly her killer instincts work even when she is on drugs not as good but still work.

"Calm down. We are on our way to the private jet. Go back to sleep." he held her tightly so she doesn't make sudden movements and mess up hers stitches.

Though, he moved her now, having her head on his thighs so he can call Ryan and tell him that they are on their way.

"_Owen?" _ Sadly for Owen, Michael answered.

"We are on our way." he kept it short so they don't get in another argue.

"_Where is Nikita?"_ Michael was obviously still worried

"She is sleeping." he showed him her asleep on him. That made Michael angry and jealous, he had to admit. He definitely didn't like the image before him. It's should've been him there, though neither of that would happen if he was there.

_"Okay, just get her safely here."_ Michael hung up

Shortly after that, they arrived to the private jet where Owen made a bed for her beside him knowing for a fact that she'll wake up soon.

And he was right. As soon as the jet took off she was awake.

"Where are we?" she asked in a sleepy voice

"On our way home" he said not even taking his eyes off the magazine.

"I feel so tired. You gave me an extra dose of painkillers, didn't you?" she barely lifted her head

"Yeah I did, hoping it will keep you asleep through the flight." he smiled

"You shouldn't have, I hate feeling dizzy and tired. I am not in control of my body and it's making me frustrated."

"I am sorry but I need you to recover soon otherwise I'm a dead man." he joked

She guessed that Michael is going mad right now so she didn't complain anymore.

"Do you have any water? My mouth is dry." she asked

"Of course." he handed her the bottle.

When she reached to grab it she saw that there is no ring on her finger. Her other hand went for her neck but there was no necklace. Now her heart started to beat really fast.

He could see that she is shaken up. "Owen, where is my ring?!" she asked

"Relax, I had to take it off because it was covered in blood. Its right here." he reached for his pocket and got the ring and the necklace out.

She felt relief when she had it on her finger again.

"Please compose yourself and go to sleep. You need to rest." he turned his attention to the magazine again.

Back at Division, Michael was taping his foot nervously while watching at the door, waiting for them to open.

"Michael you got to calm down. She is going to be fine and she is in good hands." Alex squeezed his shoulder for comfort.

"Those 'good hands' got her shot in the first place." he said angrily.

Just when he was about to start taping his foot again Owen, with Nikita in his arms, entered.

Michael practically jumped out of his chair and went to meet them. He could see that she is sleeping, still he reached out for her and Owen look at him confused.

"I can take her to medical, it's not far." he said

"You've done enough." Michael said through his teeth.

Without further due, Owen handed him Nikita and witnessed something lovely. She was clearly deep in her sleep (because of the painkillers), but it was like she knew it was Michael. Clenching to him he put her head against his neck and kissed the top of her head.

Even in sleep she could feel different arms holding her, the extreme worry from the constant moves across her arm and the love from the kissed being placed on the top of her head. But that sense of safety radiating from the tightness of the embrace was making it clear whose arms she was in.

Though she wasn't strong enough to wake up again, when she felt him letting her go, she grabbed his shirt strong enough for him to realise she doesn't want him to go.

He laughed a bit when he felt her cling like that so he stayed with her, holding her hand.

Couple hours later, she had woken up to find that Michael was asleep, still holding her hands. That chair he was sitting in didn't look comfortable at all but she wasn't aware how long she was unconscious so she didn't want to wake him up. Especially, when he looked this peaceful.

But when she moved just a bit to make herself more comfortable he opened his eyes in instant.

"You could've just gone home and sleep there." she said to him

"No, not really." he got up and kissed her lightly on the lips, " like you would've if I was in your place."

"You've got the point, but I would've laid with you on the bed." she said.

He smiled. She was fine.

"How are you feeling?" he checked out her wound.

"I am better now. Can we please go home in our bed?" she pleaded

"Sure." he removed the rest of the sheet from her.

"You'll need a wheelchair. I can't walk." she said

"Nah. I like it better this way." he took her in to his arms and carried her to the back seat of a car. He was driving as fast as he could so they arrive home early.

When they arrived, he also carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Now this is a comfy bed." she stretched.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. When he was about to leave her to sleep, she grabbed his hand really fast and tight for someone who is suffering from a gunshot.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked

"In the living room so you can sleep." he answered

"No, no. You are going to sleep on the couch, I know, so get your suit off, put on something more comfortable and come here." she tapped on the bed.

"But..." he did find that appealing, but he also wanted her to recover and have some rest.

"We are staying in bed and we are going to sleep and relax." she cut him off

He smirked and did what she asked him to.

Since she could only lie on her back, he put his head on her chest and his hand on her hip. Going through his hair, she made him fall asleep almost instantly. They really gave a meaning to the phrase 'to hold your whole world in your arms.'

Meanwhile in Division, Ryan and Birkoff were doing debrief with Owen.

" I still don't get how she put her in that position and get shot. I've seen her do a lot riskier and a lot more dangerous stuff." Ryan commented

"Yeah, I mean when we busted you out we dealt with a lot more people and were in much more compromised situation." Owen added.

"I just don't believe you haven't got it yet." Birkoff mummers while eating his fries.

"What?" they both asked

"Nikita is a force of nature, the best assassin etc , but without her moral point, she is just reckless and not so great. Michael is her moral point and there was no Michael there. She doesn't really care about her life but when she is with him, at least she cares about his." Birkoff explained.

"Okay but in that bunker her and Michael weren't together, in fact he was furious with her." Owen said

"Yes that is true, but then, her moral point was Alex. She knew that if she died, Alex would suffer and she was not ready to leave her alone just yet." Birkoff explained, again.

"Well I'll be damned..." said Ryan

"I am surprised you haven't figured it out yourself. I mean it's pretty obvious." Birkoff smirked.

"That kind of explains the hell hath no fury when someone hurts a person she loves." Owen laughed

"More hurt but fury is there also." Birkoff tried to explain it again but gave up when he saw that they were deep in debrief again.

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
